


The Hopes and Fears

by jadztone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Draco and Luna are good friends, Draco is a bossy bottom, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Neville, bottom!Draco, moodboard, top!Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: O Little Town of Godric's Hollow, the hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight.In the two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville and Luna have been pretending to be in a relationship.  It was convenient for awhile, but they decide to stop pretending at Harry's holiday weekend party.  Things turn interesting when Draco arrives to cry on Luna's shoulder about his breakup with Dean, and then almost gets into a duel with Seamus.  When the snowstorm outside gets too heavy, Draco is forced to spend the night and share a bed with with his old crush Neville.  Meanwhile Luna can't help but notice Ginny's conspicuous absence from the party, and feels guilty for hoping it means that it's over between her and Harry.





	1. O Little Town of Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing two relationships at once. I would say the majority of this is Draco/Neville, but there are scenes from Harry and Luna's POV that, in addition to moving the dreville plot along, are also about their feelings for each other.

Godric’s Hollow was a charming little village, especially at Christmastime.  Neville and Luna decided to visit the pub for a hot mug of butter beer before they began the trek to Harry’s house.  On the way to the pub, they passed by the old Potter residence, the status of which was still under dispute.  The villagers had kept it ‘as is’ for many years after Voldemort’s attack, a memorial to both the death of a beloved local family and to the defeat of the Dark Lord.  The house had then been wrecked during the second war, when Harry and Hermione were attacked by Nagini in their quest for horcruxes. 

After the war, Harry’s initial idea was to raze the house and build a new one to live in.  But the town folk wanted to keep the memorial, and had barred Harry’s every attempt to proceed with his plan.  He eventually gave in and bought some property a mile outside the village and built a house there.  He explained to Neville once that a part of him desperately wanted to go back to his roots, to know that part of himself that had been robbed by Voldemort.  But part of him was at the present loathe to have much interaction with the town folk that were determined to turn his parents into martyrs.  This was a compromise.  Living a bit further out, he could ease his way into the community.

Because it was remote, and because of his propensity to be a target for dark wizards, Harry had a number of guards and restrictions on his home.  No one could apparate within a one mile radius of the house.  It was not connected to the floo network.  Anyone arriving would have to use a broom or walk, and only if they’ve been invited by an occupant.

Feeling warmed by the hot beverages, Neville and Luna began the walk to Harry’s house.  Neville wondered how the weekend was going to play out.  Neither of them were in the habit of going to large gatherings together, as they both tended to prefer to spend time with their friends one-on-one or in small groups.  They’d been invited places as a couple, but until now they’ve managed to come up with excuses not to.  They wanted to keep the lying and false behavior to a minimum. 

The subterfuge was beginning to wear on them both and they were almost at the point of “breaking up” so they wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore.  They could go back to being just friends and not have to put up with the occasional confused look whenever they evaded questions about their relationship and didn’t act like the typical couple in love.  Fortunately most people seemed to accept it, they were both considered to be odd ducks anyways.  But it was getting harder and harder to keep up the sham to their friends.

It all started after the Battle of Hogwarts.  There was a huge celebration to mark Voldemort’s defeat and the end of the war.  Neville had gone only out of giddy relief that it was all over, as well as to honour the dead with his friends.  Neville knew that he’d get people praising him for his actions, but what he hadn’t counted on was that he’d be propositioned.  Frequently.  Most of them were people he barely knew, who only seemed to care that he was, as they put it, a war hero.  He hated to be called that, and had no intention of going out with someone who thought of him that way.  He was becoming severely uncomfortable after the 4th person he was forced to reject and considered leaving.  But then Luna appeared beside him with a proposal.  She said she would stay next to him all night so that people would assume they were together.  To emphasise her point, she tucked her arm through his and gave him a beatific smile.  He couldn’t help but grin at her in return.  Luna was the most lovely person he’d ever met and he’d probably have it bad for her if he weren’t terminally gay. 

It had worked like a charm.  He still got people wanting to talk about his heroic actions, but no one tried to cop a feel or say suggestive things to him.  He thanked her when they met up for lunch the next day.  She warned him that he might regret it soon because rumours were already flying about the two of them and Neville wouldn’t be able to ask anyone out unless they confessed their ruse. 

He scratched the back of his head.  “I dunno if I care about that right now.  Too busy thinking about how to get on with my life, you know?” 

Luna propped her chin on her hand.  “What options are you considering?”

Neville poked at his food.  “Well…there’s Professor McGonagall’s invitation to come back to Hogwarts for an 8th year.  The thing is, I did manage to get through almost my whole 7th year before things went to hell.  I’d mostly just need to take my N.E.W.T. exams.  Is it worth coming back just for that?  Do I even need to graduate officially?  Fred and George never did, but they’re doing just fine with their joke…”  He broke off, his face crumpling.  He clenched his fists for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued.  “Anyway, dating’s the last thing on my mind.” 

He didn’t add that he had zero experience with dating, and honestly felt a bit flustered by the idea.  The closest he’d come was when a Hufflepuff boy kissed him in a remote stairwell, talking about how much he admired Neville’s bravery and rebellion against the Carrows.  But then one of the Carrows caught them and that was the end of that.  A thought occurred to him.  “You know, this also affects you.  Maybe you want to date someone yourself.”

Luna said that it didn’t matter, and confessed to Neville her feelings for Harry Potter.  How she’d been quietly growing more and more in love with him as the years went by.  But he was with Ginny and she was happy for them, truly.  She figured that until she got over these feelings, it wouldn’t be fair to any potential romantic partners. 

Neville found himself thinking that Luna would be more suited to Harry than Ginny, but that was neither here nor there.  “So, are we really saying that we’re just going to let everyone think we’re together until such time as we’re ready to date?”

Luna gave a light shrug of one shoulder and smiled.  “It’s probably for the best.  The last time I was asked out, I told the boy that I didn’t think I would enjoy his company because his breath smelled like garlic.  I also pointed out that garlic as a vampire repellant was a muggle myth.  Cassia bark is much more effective.  He said that he wasn’t trying to repel vampires, he just likes garlic bread.”

Neville gaped.  “Wait, he asked you on a date right after eating loads of garlic bread?”

Luna grinned.  “I pointed that out as well.  He had a most interesting look on his face as he realised his mistake.  Then he ran away.  Just turned and bolted across the Great Hall.  And that’s not even the strangest time I’ve been asked out.  I think I’d like to just let everyone assume I’m unavailable for the time being.  If that’s okay with you.” 

So that had been the status quo for more than two years.  Neville was 20 years old now, and still figuring out his place in the world.  Professor McGonagall let him take the N.E.W.T.S. without doing his whole year over again, and he got enough passing marks to graduate.  At Harry’s urging, he went to work as an Auror for about a year.  He’d had a lot of rage left over from that final year at Hogwarts, and he used it to round up as many dark wizards as he could before it all burned out of him. 

 Currently he was working for a wizard who had a thriving greenhouse and potions business.  Neville worked in the greenhouse part of it since he was still utter pants at potions.  It was a good stepping off point for several possible careers related to herbology, his true passion.  Not exactly anyone’s idea of a hero, which is why he still had no interest in dating.  All he felt was irritation whenever someone asked his future plans and their confusion when they learned it involved plants.  But it was happening less and less over time.  As people settled back into life after the war, they began to remember him as he really was and left him to his devices. 

Neville recently asked Luna if she had changed her mind about dating.  With great sadness she told him that her feelings for Harry just seemed to keep growing.  It didn’t help that she saw him frequently when she interviewed him for the Quibbler about any interesting arrests.  He was always more likely to talk to her than anyone from the Prophet or Witch Weekly.  They also saw each other socially for lunch or drinks or whatever, but she told Neville she was thinking of cutting back on that – it might help things if they only interacted professionally.

Neville had asked Luna why she had agreed to come to Harry’s for the weekend if she was trying to distance herself from him.  She told him she was hoping that seeing Harry and Ginny in close proximity for two days might help put into perspective the fact that Harry was very much _not_ available. 

By the time they arrived at the house, it had started to snow.  The flakes were huge and clumpy, and quickly creating a blanket on the ground.  Harry greeted them enthusiastically.  “Just in time, you guys!  It’s starting to really come down.  Come in, come in!”  He swept them into the foyer.  “You’re the last ones to arrive.  I’ll take you to your room so you can unload your overnight bags.  This way.”

Harry started up the stairs, but Neville froze as his brain fixated on one word:  room.  Singular.  Merlin, why hadn’t he thought of this?  He whispered to Luna, “Do you really think he put us in the same room?”  She gave him an apologetic look and shrugged.  “He didn’t even _ask_ ,” he hissed.

They followed Harry up the stairs and down a corridor.  He opened a door and waved them inside.  “Here you go.  Make yourselves at home.  When you’re ready, come on back down and follow the noise.” 

Neville stared at the bed.  The one that they were meant to share as a couple.  Because Harry – and everyone else – thought they were a couple.  Before Harry could leave the room, Neville put up his hand.  “Harry, wait.  I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.  This has gone on for too bloody long.” 

Harry’s brow wrinkled in confusion.  Luna looked surprised, but then it turned to amusement and she chirped, “So this is what finally breaks you?  The thought of sleeping with a girl?”

Neville huffed out a laugh.  “No, Luna, that’s not it.  I’ve had sleepovers before, even with girls.  They were cousins, but whatever.  I’m talking about how this,” he pointed towards the bed, “is just the beginning.  We’re going to be expected to behave like a couple all weekend.  I dunno, I just didn’t think it through.  I was too excited by the prospect of spending some holiday time with my friends and not just my Gran.” 

Luna patted his arm in understanding.  “You’re right, Neville.  It’s time to let go of this charade of ours.”

Harry had his arms folded.  “Someone mind telling me what’s going on?”

Luna bit her lip and turned away, indicating she wanted Neville to do the honours.  “It’s a long story, Harry.  Um, you remember when everyone started talking about Luna and I being together?  Right after the war ended, we were all lovey dovey at that party?  Well, it was just a joke.  I didn’t like that people were asking me out because of my celebrity status.  Then after the party, when folks started gossiping about us, we just sort of decided to let everyone keep thinking we were a couple.”

Harry stared.  “But you weren’t actually a couple?”

Neville shook his head.  “Never have been and never will be.  I’m gay.  No interest in girls whatsoever.”

Harry put his hand up to his forehead.  "I suspected for ages, but then I thought I'd got it wrong.”

Neville gave him a sheepish look.  “I’m sorry we lied all this time.  It was never meant to be this big deception, it just kind of snowballed.”

Luna piped up for the first time.  She gave Harry a rueful smile.  “I’m really sorry, too.”

Harry ran his hand through his hair, making it look more unruly if that was possible.  He gazed at Luna. “Never a dull moment with you, is there?”  She looked down, her cheeks growing pink.  “So, uh, I guess this means I need to do something about the sleeping arrangements.  There aren’t any empty rooms.  In fact most of the single folks are doubled up.  _Although_ Seamus managed to get a room to himself.  He was planning to have a plus one, but apparently that fell through.  Come on Neville, I’ll show where he’s sleeping.”

Neville bit his lip.  “You sure he won’t mind sharing a bed?” 

Harry shook his head.  “Nah, he’s done it before, just this past summer when I had my birthday party here.  He and Dean bunked in this same room.”  He led the way into a room a few doors down.  Neville felt a twinge of sadness that he’d missed out on that particular celebration.  Gran had guilted him into taking her to Scotland for his birthday, something he _used_ to enjoy as a child.  He would have much rather celebrated his 20th at Harry’s house party.  Oh well, he was here now.

Neville stowed his overnight bag in the new room, then they all went downstairs to where everyone else was gathered.  Harry took Seamus aside and told him about his new bunkmate.  Seamus shrugged and grinned.  “Just like old times, eh?  But, uh…if you don’t mind my asking - why the sudden change?  Something wrong with you and Luna?”

“Short answer - Luna and I are friends and that’s all we are.”  Neville shrugged.  He’d decided that he wasn’t going to get into any long-winded explanations. Seamus clapped him on the shoulder and nodded without further questions.

Now that he was settled in, Neville took the time to look around the place.  Harry had gone all out with the decorations, holiday music was playing on WRN, and the table was groaning with food.  He took a couple of mince pies and a cup of what seemed to be fruit punch laced with fire whiskey, and went over to chat with Ernie MacMillan and Ron Weasley.   

There was an enchanted mistletoe making the rounds, and there was much raucous laughter as people gamely participated in the unscheduled kissing.  Neville found himself blushing a little when he had to kiss Lee Jordan, but for the most part it was harmless.  No one made a fuss about the fact that he and Luna weren’t together, and he began to relax and enjoy himself.

*

Harry tried his hardest not to stare across the room at Luna as she kissed Angelina Johnson under the mistletoe.  Was she gay like Neville?  She hadn’t offered any explanation for why she agreed to pose as his girlfriend.  Maybe she was asexual.  She never seemed to express any interest in anyone that he could tell, and the one time Harry saw someone ask her out, she’d turned him down.

Harry had never been able to figure her out.  She was a tangle of contradictions. Most people thought she was dotty because of her vague mannerisms and proclaimed belief in things that were widely considered to be a load of tosh.  But there were times when the ‘tosh’ she believed in turned out to be authentic.  Like the thestrals.  Like the deathly hallows.  Like Harry, when everyone thought he was mad.  She’d always believed in him.  She was also very deserving of being sorted into Ravenclaw as she was extremely clever, and wise beyond her years.  She was also beautiful.

When he first met Luna, she’d been an awkward 14 year old, laughing too hard at Ron’s jokes, vehemently loyal to her father’s magazine, fond of unusual jewelry, and her eyes too big for her face.  She was still all those things, but had grown into them.  Her oddity had settled into eccentricity.  Her dreamy voice had matured into soft musicality.  Her eyes were still too big for her face, but it was fine because they really were gorgeous. 

Harry took an extra long gulp of his punch, wincing.  Bloody hell, he’d put too much fire whiskey in it.  He’d never noticed Luna’s eyes until after she’d started dating Neville.  Or when Harry _thought_ she was dating him.  He’d never seen her as a woman before.  Just a friend.  A friend that he cherished, but didn’t think of in any way other than fondness. 

But when the rumors started flying about her and Neville, Harry had realised with a bit of pique that she was in fact a woman.  And after that Harry began to notice her more often than he would like.  At the time he was still dating Ginny, so he squelched the inappropriate thoughts.  When things started to go south with Ginny, he found them more difficult to suppress. 

Now, here they were.  Harry was no longer with Ginny, though they hadn’t officially announced it yet.  And Luna wasn’t with Neville.  But what did that _mean_?  Was she a lesbian?  Dating someone else secretly?  Completely uninterested in a relationship?  Harry wanted to ask, but he felt wrong-footed.  He wouldn’t be asking as a friend, but as someone with self-interest.  Even if she was none of those things, that didn’t mean she was interested in Harry as more than a friend.  But it would be nice to _know_.

Harry heard the chime that indicated an owl had arrived.  He went to the front door and found an owl with a note attached addressed to Luna.  Well.  Harry wondered if this might answer some of his questions.  He went back into the main room and approached Luna.  “This just arrived for you.”

She smiled at him, and he felt something flutter.  As Luna read the contents of the message, her smile faded and became a scowl.  “Oh dear.  Poor Draco.  I must go to him.”  She started for the front door.

 _Draco_?  He followed her out into the hall.  “Wait, Luna!  What’s going on?”

She bit her lip and twisted the message in her hands.  “Something happened. I don’t know what, but he’s very upset.  He tried to come here on his broom, but of course it didn’t work.  He’s at Godric’s Hollow, and asked that I join him there.  I’m sorry, Harry.  I should go to him, get him sorted out and then I’ll come back.  I think he just needs a shoulder to cry on.  Probably to do with Dean, I told him not to…anyway.  I’ll be back.”  She opened the front door and snowflakes swirled in.

Harry shut the door.  “You can’t go out in this, Luna, what if it gets worse?”

She shrugged.  “Then I’ll just stay in the village.  Or apparate home.”

Harry felt a surge of frustration.  He only just found out about Luna and Neville.  He wanted to know if he had a chance with her.  There would be no better opportunity than this weekend.  “Look, just send an owl and tell him you can’t make it.  I’m sure he’ll be fine. At least until Monday.”

She shook her head.  “Harry, he’s my best friend and he needs me.  He’s hurting.  I can’t abandon him for a…a party.”  She winced slightly, and put her hand on his arm.  “I really do want to be here, Harry.  But this is important to me.”

She started to pull her hand away, but Harry put his on top of hers and held it in place.  “What if I invited him here?  He can fly in, cry on your shoulder for a couple of hours, and then go home.”  He couldn’t believe he was suggesting this, but there was no way he was letting Draco bloody Malfoy of all people stop him from getting answers.

Luna gazed at him with her luminous eyes.  “You would do that?  Oh Harry, it would mean so much to me!”

Harry gave her what he hoped was a sincere smile.  “Of course.  Why don’t you send the owl back and let him know that the welcome charm has been extended to include him.”  Luna enthusiastically nodded, and set about writing on the back of Draco’s message. 

Harry went back to the main room and began to circulate again.  It was another half hour before the doorbell rang, and Harry had almost forgotten.  He watched as Luna went swiftly out of the room.  A few curious eyes followed her, wondering who else had arrived.  Harry started to feel a trickle of unease.  Not everyone in the room understood that Draco was harmless.  Even though he’d been cleared of wrong-doing on the grounds that he’d been an underage child coerced by the threat of his parents’ lives, there were still people who still thought he was a true death eater.  They hadn’t seen for themselves what Voldemort’s reign had done to him.  Harry had caught glimpses.  Luna had seen much of it first-hand as a prisoner in Malfoy Manor.

Harry heard the front door open, and the sound of them talking and then the door was closed.  Harry watched as Luna led Draco past the living room.  Draco glanced in, then froze in place.  No.  No, no, _no_ , Draco.  Keep walking.  Go to Luna’s room, have your little crisis, and then leave.

But that was not to be.  The expression on Draco’s face had seemed to be one of grief, but it was now morphing into outrage.  “Seamus Finnegan!”

It must be a quirk of human nature to sense impending drama, because it seemed as if the whole room heard Malfoy’s shout and immediately ceased all talking.  Somehow even the radio was no longer playing music.  Everyone first looked to see the source of the shout – Draco – and then to the person whose name he called – Seamus. 

Seamus looked bewildered at first, but when he saw it was Draco, his expression turned to pure loathing.  “What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?  Aren’t you supposed to be spending Christmas with Dean?”

Draco’s expression mirrored Seamus’s.  “Yeah, that was the plan.  But then I found out why he was so reluctant to spend the holidays with me.  Seems that he wanted to spend them with _you_ , the man he’s been sleeping with for several weeks now.  Well, finding out my boyfriend is a cheater doesn’t exactly put me in the Christmas spirit, so I called the whole thing off.”

Harry could practically hear the hissing sound as everyone took a collective breath.

Seamus’s expression was smugly triumphant.  “So, he finally told you.  It’s about time.  Though I wouldn’t go calling him a cheater if I were you.  After all, you were the one who cheated to get him in the first place.”

Malfoy balled up his fists.  “I don’t know what you’re on about.  Dean and I were both single when we got together.”

Seamus’s face contorted with rage.  “You _knew_ he wanted me.  That he was planning to ask _me_ out.  And you told him lies to get him to ask you out instead.”

Draco regarded him with disdain.  “I told him the truth.  I saw you and Pavarti with my own eyes.”

Seamus folded his arms.  “Whatever you _think_ you saw, she and I are just friends.  I want Dean, have always wanted Dean.  And now that your pathetic excuse for a relationship is over, he will be mine.”

Draco whipped out his wand.  There were gasps of dismay.  “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t hex you into oblivion right now.” 

Luna put her hand on Draco’s arm.  “Draco, please _don’t_.”

Harry drew out his own wand and stepped between Draco and Seamus.  “You mean other than the fact that you wouldn’t get one syllable out of your mouth before I’d have your wand?” 

Ron approached with his own wand.  “Bloody hell, Malfoy, how thick do you have to be to threaten someone in an Auror’s house?” 

Draco’s eyes flashed, “Like you wouldn’t do the same if someone was after Hermione.”

Seamus barked out a laugh, “As if there’s any comparison.  Ron and Hermione have been in love for years.  You’ve been going out with Dean _three months_.  Don’t pretend you’re in love with him.  He certainly isn’t with you.  The only reason he even asked you out is because he was hurt by what you told him.  And he only kept going out with you because you fed his bruised ego.”

Harry snapped, “Seamus!  Do you think you could shut it for one minute?  Only I’m trying to de-escalate the situation and you’re _not_ helping.”  Seamus’s mouth settled into mutinous lines, but he kept it shut.

Draco was flushed a dark pink, his fingers tightening on his wand.  Harry held his up in warning.  Luna rubbed her hand up and down Draco’s arm.  “I know that you’re hurting, Draco, but please look at it this way.  If you put your wand away now, you’ll be seen as the victim of Seamus and Dean’s bad behavior and you’ll have everyone’s sympathy.  But if you _do_ hex him, it will set off a duel and end the party.  No one will care that you were hurt, they’ll just remember that you ruined everyone’s good fun.”

Draco stared at Seamus defiantly for a few more seconds, then huffed out a bitter laugh.  “I can always count on you to be ruthlessly pragmatic, Luna.”  He put his wand away, and ran his fingers through his hair to slick it back.  He looked at Harry, “My apologies, Potter.  I didn’t mean to abuse your hospitality.  I really did only come here to talk to Luna.”

Harry lowered his wand and gave him a short nod.  “Luna, you should take him to your room for your talk.”  She nodded, her cheeks pink.  He knew she had to be mortified, but she had handled the situation with grace.  She led Draco out of the room and up the stairs.

Seamus looked around sheepishly at everyone.  “Look, I better go to Dean, see how he is.  For all I know, that death eater might have hexed him.  Maybe we can come back tomorrow?”  Harry nodded and Seamus left. 

Harry put his wand away and went over to get a glass of punch.  For sure he needed that extra helping of fire whiskey.  He found Neville by the punch bowl looking troubled.  “Everything okay, Neville?  You’re not worried that Draco will mistreat Luna are you?”

Neville shook his head.  “No, they’re really close and Luna’s made it clear to me that Draco would never hurt her.  I’m just…a bit bewildered by what happened.”

Harry shrugged.  “Much as I want to side with Dean and Seamus against Draco, it wouldn’t be fair without all the facts.  I’m sure the whole story will come out eventually.”  Neville nodded glumly, his eyes straying towards the stairs. 

 

The next couple of hours went off without any more drama, although Harry was a little irritated to see that the favourite topic of conversation was speculation about what happened earlier.  For most of his life, Harry was the subject of gossip that was frequently way off base and usually showed him in a bad light.  It was impossible to know what really happened at this point, so he did his best to steer people to more benign subjects such as quidditch league scores and whether the Wyrd Sisters would go on tour.

Harry was really feeling the effects of the punch by the time Draco and Luna finally came back down the stairs.  He had an oddly jealous thought that they’d been doing more than talking in her room, but the rational part of him knew that was rubbish.  Draco was, by all accounts, not the least bit interested in girls.  After the earlier revelation about Luna and Neville, Harry still wasn’t sure what her status was.  Harry had the disheartening thought that maybe she was in love with Draco, and since she’d never be able to have him, it was convenient to let everyone think she was with Neville.

Harry made his way over to the front hall, meeting Draco at the door.  Draco nodded at him.  “Thanks again for letting me come here.  It really helped to talk to Luna.  I’m sorry again for the fuss.”  He opened the door, and a mound of snow came swirling in.  “What the devil?!”

Harry looked outside.  “Merlin’s Beard.  It wasn’t like this when Seamus left.”  Draco flinched at his name and Harry gave him an apologetic look.  “There’s no way you can fly in this, much less walk back to the village.  You’ll have to stay the night.” 

Draco winced.  “That’s generous of you, but…do you even have room for me?  There’s a lot of people.” 

Harry smiled.  “Yeah, it’s a crowd.  Most people are doubling up in the rooms.  I suppose you can take Seamus’s place now that he’s gone, but you’ll have to share a bed.”

Draco swallowed and looked down.  “I certainly don’t mind, but not sure whoever it is would feel the same.”

Harry shrugged.  “It’s just Neville.  I’ll go let him know.”

He started to make his way back to the living room, and thought he heard Draco say, “Neville?  _Shit_.”  Harry couldn’t help smirk a little. Draco was probably remembering how much of an arsehole he was to Neville at Hogwarts. 

Harry found Neville talking to Hermione.  “Hey Neville, can I talk to you a sec?”

Neville nodded and they moved off to the side.  “Look, the snow out there has gotten ten times worse.  Malfoy just tried to leave and it’s way too thick for him to get through.  So he’s gonna have to stay tonight.”

Neville looked at him questioningly for a moment, and then it hit him.  “You want him to take Seamus’s place.” 

Harry nodded sheepishly.  He was surprised to see Neville’s expression turn to one of consternation.  “It’s okay, right?  You’re not still… _scared_ of him?”

Neville scowled.  “No, of course not.  He should be the one worried that I’ll hex _him_.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows.  “I think he is concerned about that, yes.”

Neville blinked.  “I was just joking, Harry.  You know I would never…”

Harry clapped him on the shoulder.  “Of course not.  Right, that’s settled.  I’ll show him up to your room.”


	2. The hopes and fears of all the years

Neville eyed the punch bowl, feeling the urge to drink so that he wouldn’t feel anxiety about sleeping in the same bed as Draco.  But he was worried he would drink so much that he might do something stupid, so he stayed away from refreshment table altogether.  Maybe if he was lucky, Draco would be asleep by the time he went back to the room.  He hadn’t come back down after Harry showed him the room.  Neville couldn’t blame him, he guessed.

When the party finally wound down and Neville was one of the few stragglers who hadn’t gone up to bed yet, he figured he should face up to it.  Otherwise Harry might notice that he was delaying the inevitable, and he didn’t want more questions.

When Neville entered the room, all hopes that Draco was asleep died when he saw that he was sitting up in bed with a book.  From the cover, it appeared to be about potions.  He was wearing a heather grey long sleeved cotton shirt which reminded Neville of his eyes.  His hair was slightly disheveled.  He looked much softer than he did earlier when he’d been wearing his ubiquitous black suit, his expression thunderous as he argued with Seamus.  Not just soft… _intimate_.  Neville was in trouble.

Draco looked up from his book.  Neville gave him a short nod.  “Hullo.”  Draco gave a small nod in return and looked back down at his book.  Neville went over to his overnight bag and pulled out his pajamas and toiletries kit.  He went to the bathroom and did his nightly routine, then returned to the room.  He went over to the bed and paused awkwardly. 

Draco look up from his book again.  His gaze was pensive.  “Why aren’t you with Luna?  I wouldn’t figure Harry for a prude.”

Well _that_ was straight to the point.  Neville wondered how he should respond.  Apparently Luna hadn’t told him the updated version of their status earlier.  Harry was still the only one who knew the full story.  Anyone else at the party who asked, he just said that he and Luna were friends.  No one probed further.  Maybe he could try a variation on that.  “Our relationship is…um…chaste.” 

Draco tilted his head.  “Oh.  You’re asexual, then?” 

_Not where you’re concerned_ , Neville thought.  “Um, not really, but it’s complicated.” 

Draco sighed and looked out the window, which was right next to the bed in the tiny room.  Neville could see that the snow was continuing to come down.  “I was beginning to think Dean was asexual, since we’d not done anything other than kissing.  I didn’t feel secure enough to ask him about it.”  He paused, and Neville wondered why he was saying all this.  Did Draco think he was interchangeable with Luna?  Draco grimaced and went on, “Now I know it’s because he wasn’t really interested in me.  He wanted Seamus.  And he’s been _having_ Seamus for weeks now.” 

Neville climbed into bed, pulling the covers into his lap.  “Three months is a long time to be dating and not have had any discussion about sex.  Why didn’t you feel secure?”  Draco turned to him, his eyes flashing as if Neville being in the bed with him was an affront.  Neville huffed and crossed his arms.  “Sorry if that was too personal, you seemed in a sharing mood.” 

After a long moment, Draco’s glare disappeared.  In a small voice, he replied, “I’ve never been in a relationship before.  Only a few hook-ups here and there.  The only person who ever wanted to actually date me was Pansy Parkinson, and she didn’t have the right equipment.”  Neville almost opened his mouth and said he never had a boyfriend either, but that would lead to more questions about Luna.  Draco went on, “I wasn’t sure what I’m supposed to expect, and I figured I’d wait till Dean brought it up, which he never did.  I didn’t want to complain that I wasn’t getting any.  I like sex, but not enough to rock the boat.”

Neville raised his eyebrows.  “I find it hard to believe that _you_ of all people were reluctant to complain about getting what you want.  That’s all you ever did at Hogwarts.”

Draco raised his eyebrows as well.  “Yeah, and look how well that went for me.  I’m revising my approach to a lot of things these days.”

Neville stared at him.  “The war was a wake-up call for you, wasn’t it?  Luna’s told me a few things.  Not much.  Don’t worry that she’s spilling all the things you get up to when you have tea together.  Just enough that I don’t feel like I’ll need to sleep with one eye open.”

Draco looked away, pensive.  “I suppose I deserve that.  I know it will take a long time, if ever, before people can trust me.”

“Yeah, well it didn’t help that you were scheming to get Dean away from Seamus.”

Draco’s expression turned stormy.  “It wasn’t like that!  I went to see Dean on business, and on impulse I asked him out.  He told me that normally he would have said yes, but he was interested in Seamus.  The thing is, not long before that I’d seen Seamus and Pavarti kissing.  So I told Dean he was barking up the wrong tree.” Draco shrugged a shoulder.  “I mean, part of the reason I told him was out of self-interest.  But part of it was because I know what it’s like to be really interested in someone and absolutely convinced that they’re gay, only to find out that they’re not.  If I’d known sooner, it would have saved me months of useless daydreaming.  So in this case I thought I was doing Dean a favour.”

Neville couldn’t help his curiosity.  “Who was it that turned out to be straight?”

Draco turned pink.  “My sharing mood doesn’t extend that far.” 

Neville blinked, privately wondering if it was Harry.  “Fair enough.  Look, for what it’s worth, I believe that you thought you saw Seamus and Pavarti kissing.  She’s just like that.  She’ll either give really long hugs or kiss people full on the lips.  I think she’s not big on personal space.”

Draco relaxed a little.  “I appreciate that.  Thanks for hearing my side of the story.  Everyone just thinks I haven’t changed at all, but it’s only confirmation bias.  They _want_ to believe I’m the villain.  But really it was Dean and Seamus who hurt me.  They could have confronted me with what they thought I’d done and I would have explained.  Instead they decided I was being underhanded and their revenge was to sneak around behind my back.  Even worse, for weeks Dean has been finding little ways to undermine me, make me feel bad, like I wasn’t being a good boyfriend.  I was trying really hard, but he always found things to criticise.  It was like he was setting it up to break up with me and make it seem like my fault.”

Neville winced.  “Look , I know Dean really well.  He wouldn’t have done all that consciously.  I think he was probably very confused after the truth came out about Seamus.  Kind of like what you said earlier – confirmation bias.  Deep down he wanted to break up with you and get with Seamus, but he’s one of those people that makes a choice and then sticks with it.”

Draco grimaced.  “You’re saying he felt stuck with me.”

Neville nodded sadly.  “I’m sorry.  We all do stupid things when we’re stuck in a situation we don’t want.”

Draco huffed.  “I can’t argue with that.  I just wish he’d been honest and we could have cleanly broken it off.  Instead of the stupid drama that played out tonight.”  Draco covered his face with his hands.  “Merlin’s ghost, why the hell did I do that anyways?  Confront Seamus?  Dean was the one who hurt me.”

“Because you care about Dean and not Seamus.  It’s easier emotionally to scapegoat the other person.”

Draco gave Neville a considering look.  “You’re very perceptive, Neville.  And a lot more mature than the rest of us.  I guess that’s why Luna’s drawn to you.  She’s always been a bit wise beyond her years.  I don’t suppose you or she could impart how to avoid falling for the wrong men?  I keep having to learn the hard way.  Don’t go for someone who’s straight.  Don’t go for someone who has directly stated they like someone else.”

Neville didn’t have any words of wisdom for him.  After all, his only claim to a relationship wasn’t even real.  The only person he’d ever felt attracted to was right there in bed with him.  But despite gentle urging from Luna, he’d decided that pursuing Draco would be utter madness. 

After a long pause where Neville didn’t know what to say, Draco laughed gently.  “Sorry to put you on the spot.  I guess maybe you can’t give me advice because you got lucky the first time around.”

Neville smiled wanly, realizing that this conversation was getting further into dangerous territory.  Time to stage a retreat.  “Actually I was thinking my mouth is dry from all this talking and I should go get a glass of water.  I’ll be right back.”  He steeled himself for cold air as he slid out from under the covers. 

*

Luna contemplated the variety of leftover gingerbread wizards and other assorted shapes wrapped in cellophane on the kitchen table.  She always craved sweets when she was mulling over something that was affecting her emotionally.  Ginny hadn’t been at the party tonight.  No one else asked why, and she’d been too shy to ask.  She was worried that Harry would see on her face the answer she was hoping he’d give: “Because we’ve broken up.”  There were many reasons why Ginny might not be there, and Luna hated that she was rooting for the worst outcome.  It wasn’t as if Harry would ask her out even if he were single.  He thought of her as a dear friend, nothing more.

Luna peeled back a bit of the cellophane and eased out a snitch.  She liked this one because of the golden sugar crystals that decorated the icing and made it sparkle.  Plus she liked the crunch, which she relished as she bit into it.  She supposed she shouldn’t make assumptions about what Harry thought about her.  It was possible he found her attractive.  When they met, he had a big crush on Cho Chang, and then later he started dating Ginny, so there was never a time when he wasn’t preoccupied with someone else.  Who knows?  If it turns out that Harry and Ginny are broken up, she won’t wait to see if he’ll ask her out.  She’ll ask him out.  She’s always been very direct with Harry, and it’s one of the things he liked about her.  One of the things she liked about him is that he was always gentle with people, and if he’s not interested, he’ll let her know in the nicest way possible.  Maybe then she could move on.  She always suspected that she’d never been able to make her feelings go away because she held out hope.

Luna heard a noise and wasn’t sure whether she wanted it to be Harry or very much _not_ wanted it to be him.  She turned and saw Neville standing in the doorway.  She tilted her head as she considered him.  “You came in here for a glass of water because your mouth is dry from talking to Draco.”

Neville chuckled.  “And this is why your nickname is Sherlock.”

She gave him a small smile.  She loved it when he called her that.  “It wasn’t that difficult a deduction.  I became rather parched myself when I was talking to him earlier.” 

Neville walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.  “I think that was the most we’ve talked in the entire time I’ve known him.  He’s really broken up about losing Dean.”

Luna hummed thoughtfully.  “It’s not really about Dean.  After all, he’s only been used to the idea of the two of them for a couple of months.  What he’s really mourning is the lost potential for love.  He’s a romantic.  One of the most hopeless I’ve ever seen, except maybe for you.”

Neville turned pink and ducked his head as he filled up the glass with water.  “I guess I am a romantic.  It’s why I haven’t allowed myself to date until this whole hero thing blows over.  I want someone to love me for who I am.”

Luna smiled serenely.  “That’s another thing you have in common.  People look at you and see only the hero.  People look at Draco and see only the death eater.  You’re both longing to be seen _and loved_ for who you really are.”

Neville’s cheeks darkened even further.  “ _Luna_.  You’re at it again.”

Luna’s smile deepened.  She wouldn’t pretend she didn’t know what he was talking about.  “Sooo, how are you enjoying sharing a bed with Draco?”

He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.  “So far it’s just been pillow talk, and only the kind of talk that two mates might have over a pint.”

Luna’s eyes danced.  “Really? No passionate confessions?”

Neville wrinkled his nose.  “Of course not.  I haven’t had _that_ much fire whiskey.  Although he did make a partial confession about someone.  Maybe you know who it is.  He said that the main reason he told Dean about Seamus and Pavarti was because he once liked someone a lot only to find out he was straight.  He said he’d been pretty convinced his crush was gay, though he didn’t mention how he found out otherwise.  Maybe the guy started dating a girl.”

Luna’s gaze sharpened.  “And he wouldn’t tell you who it was?”

Neville shook his head.  “He flat out refused.  I figured maybe it was Harry.”

Luna laughed lightly.  “I would have known if it was Harry.  Hmm, now that you mention it, he did tell me once that there was someone he liked.  But that was when we were first becoming friend, and he never mentioned it since.  I’ll have to ask him and see if he’ll tell me.”  Her eyes widened.  “What if it’s you?”

Neville stiffened.  “ _What_?”

“Well, you never actually came out as gay officially, but a lot of people figured you were.  When we started fake dating, quite a few people were surprised.”

Neville rubbed his hand down his face.  “Luna, you know I don’t want to go there.  My feelings about Draco are complicated enough. I mean, he was bloody awful to me for so long.  It took me years to get to the point where I was brave enough to stop giving a shit about what he said or did.  And then add to that how much he’s supposedly changed based on what you and Harry have told me.  It’s hard to reconcile that version of him with the one I knew for so long.” 

Luna gazed at him curiously.  “You’ve never really explained why you didn’t want to ask him out.  I thought perhaps it was just because he’s a Slytherin.  Gryffindors are so determined to hate them.”

He grimaced and took a sip of water.  “I was determined to hate him forever.  But because he’s your friend, I forced myself to look at him in a positive light.  That’s when I realised how attractive he is.  _Really_ attractive.”  Neville sighed.  “It’s like, at Hogwarts my pulse would start to race whenever I saw him, because I was afraid.  I’d run in the other direction.  And _now_ , my pulse races because he’s beautiful, and I want to get closer to him.  Very close.”  Neville blushed. 

Luna smiled and touched his arm.  “I can see how it would be confusing.  But I have a feeling there’s more to it.  Am I right?”

Neville nodded.  “The thing is, the fear is still there inside me.  I’ll never forget my first year, when he kept saying hurtful things, Ron encouraged me to stand up to him.  So I told him that I was worth twelve of him.”  He smiled ruefully.  “After that, the insults didn’t hurt as much, and I was more concerned about his two thugs beating me up.  That’s no longer an issue, of course, I’m well able to defend myself.  But with this attraction, now all of a sudden I’m vulnerable in a way that I haven’t been since I was 11 years old.  What if he still thinks I’m brainless?  That would hurt, Luna.  Really hurt.  And I don’t want to face that.  I know that’s not very brave of me, but I’d rather face a hundred Snapes than this…desire to get close to Draco.”

Luna’s heart ached.  “Oh Neville, I wish you would take a chance on him.  He doesn’t think that way anymore.  If anything, he probably _does_ think you’re worth twelve of him.”

Neville jerked a shoulder.  “Why, because I cut off that snake’s head?  The one you said he was afraid of?  Let’s say I did ask him out and he said yes because he thought of me as a hero.  Once he got to know me, he’d see that I haven’t actually changed much from that nerdy little kid that always had his head in a herbology book.  Then he would dump me for sure, and that would be worse than if he told me to get lost in the first place.” 

Luna folded her arms.  “If he were still so judgmental, do you think he would spend so much time with _me_?  And it’s not like he lives some exciting lifestyle.  He has _his_ head in potions books all the time.”  Neville bit his lip and smiled sheepishly.  “He was reading one in bed, wasn’t he?”  Neville rolled his eyes and nodded.  “ _See_ , yet another thing you have in common.  I think your fears are completely unfounded.  And it would be easy enough to find out.  I can ask…”

Neville held up his hand.  “No!  Luna, I don’t interfere in your feelings for Harry.  Leave it.”

She blew out a gust of air out of the side of her mouth, causing a lock of her hair to flutter upward.  “ _Fine_.”

Neville gave her a grateful look and stood up.  “I’m going back to bed.  I hope to Merlin he’s asleep by now.”  He pecked her on the top of her head, and she chose not to share that Draco would likely still be awake because he tended to have nightmares and slept as little as he could get away with.  She gave him a little wave and watched him leave the kitchen. 

Luna sighed and finished her gingerbread snitch, contemplating Draco and Neville.  She was honestly very curious what Draco thought of Neville.  He never once asked about him, which was strange given Neville was supposed to be her boyfriend.  Maybe Draco picked up on her reluctance to talk about him, though he wouldn’t know that the reason was so she wouldn’t have to tell lies.  Luna was relieved that it would no longer be an issue.  She wished her feelings for Harry could be so easily resolved.

*

Draco hadn’t been able to read one line of his book since the moment Neville came into the room.  He’d been pretending as Neville got ready for bed, then abandoned the book altogether so that he could have the most awkward conversation of his life.  Why in Merlin he thought it was a good idea to discuss such deeply personal issues with Neville was beyond him.  There was just something about him that made Draco want to talk.  He was similar to Luna in that respect – it was easy to open up to them.  Another thing they had in common, he thought gloomily. 

Although, based on their earlier conversation, they weren’t compatible in _every_ way.  Draco didn’t know what to make of Neville’s cryptic comments.  Neville said they weren’t having sex, but that it wasn’t him that was asexual.  Draco liked to think he knew Luna well, and there had never been any indication that she was averse to sex.  During one of their many intimate conversations, she’d asked him about his sexual experiences.  She also seemed to sympathise when he complained about his frustrations with Dean.  Wouldn’t that have been a good time to bring up her point of view?  Maybe it was too personal for her to share.  Maybe she was afraid Draco would judge her. 

Or… or maybe there was another reason.  Maybe Draco’s first impression of Neville’s sexuality was correct and Neville was deep in denial about being gay.  Or he knew he was gay, but wanted to stay in the closet and Luna was his beard.  Would she agree to such an arrangement?  Perhaps.  Draco had noticed that she tended to talk about Harry Potter a little more often than anyone else.  Certainly more often than she brought up Neville – which was never.  And that had always been fine by Draco.  He didn’t want to hear about their relationship, it was too depressing.  But it was certainly odd – even for Luna – to never bring up her boyfriend and yet chat endlessly about someone who was merely a friend.  What if she had a thing for Harry?  An unrequited thing since he was dating Ginny. 

Draco could relate to unrequited feelings.  He’d never really gotten over his crush on Neville, though he had at least _tried_ to get on with his life.  It was the real reason he’d asked out Dean.  He’d seen Neville earlier that day as he was running errands for his job.  They both worked for Tilden Toots, who had a greenhouse and produced potions.  Draco worked in the potions side and occasionally visited the greenhouse for ingredients.  He usually tried to time it for when Neville wasn’t there, but it couldn’t always be helped.  He’d walked in that day to see Neville tending to one of the plants that was notorious for being difficult.  Draco had found himself staring at Neville as he gently crooned to the plant, carefully and patiently extracting the seeds he needed for growing a new batch.  When the plant became agitated, Neville started stroking one of the leaves, and at that point Draco had bolted. 

He’d gone straight from there to the advertisement agency where Dean worked as an artist.  He was in charge of illustrating the label for Tilden’s latest invention.  Draco had spent the journey there berating himself for his weakness, for his inability to get over a man who had been in a relationship with a woman for almost two years.  He had to move on.  Ask someone out.  _Anyone_.  And that was when he walked into Dean’s office.  Dean was a good-looking man, and he was known to be gay.  Draco had asked him out then and there.

And look how well that had turned out.  In hindsight, Draco should have seen the red flags all over the place.  He’d been too committed to making it work with Dean to realise that he shouldn’t have to jump through so many hoops.  Luna had pointed that out to him.  She had also asked him why he’d been so determined to stick it out.  He couldn’t tell her it was because he was hung up on her boyfriend.

Well, now he was paying the price for his foolish behavior.  He was about to share a bed with the very man who he was trying to escape.  Draco wouldn’t be surprised if this was some sort of curse.  He’d certainly pissed off enough witches and wizards in his time. 

Draco had turned out the light almost as soon as Neville left to get his water, deciding that he should pretend to sleep so he wouldn’t be tempted to say anything else stupid.  He waited in the dark for Neville to come back, thinking that it was taking him an awfully long time.  Maybe he decided to climb into someone else’s bed.  Draco couldn’t blame him.  He found himself drifting asleep, and decided sleepily that this was even better than pretending to sleep.  His eyelids drooped shut and he was carried away.

Draco became gradually aware that there was something different about his situation.  He was hugging something rather large to him.  He wondered dazedly if it was his teddy bear.  Before Hogwarts, he slept with a massive stuffed teddy bear that he got for Christmas one year.  That period of his life was probably the best sleep he ever got.  When he went off to Hogwarts, he obviously couldn’t take the bear with him, and it was gone when he came home for Christmas break.  But now it seemed like it was back.  Except instead of being fuzzy and conducting Draco’s heat, it was smooth and gave off its own heat. 

It took a few moments for Draco to realise that he was snuggling up against a person, and that that person was Neville Longbottom.  His eyes flew open.  Indeed, he had his arms around Neville’s torso, which was clad in a soft t-shirt.  His head was nestled on Neville’s shoulder.  His leg was draped over Neville’s legs.  For a brief desperate moment he hoped that he was dreaming all this, and that he could stay right where he was.  But he looked up and saw that Neville was regarding him with bemusement.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled back.  “Blimey, Neville.  I’m so sorry.  I think in my sleep I thought you were Fuzzbutt.”  Neville raised one eyebrow, and Draco blushed.  “My…my stuffed bear when I was little.  He was really big.”  His face got even redder.  “ _Don’t_ tease.  I’d call you a liar if you said you never had one.”

Neville smiled, and Draco almost whimpered at how lovely it was.  “Oh, I had several.  Kept accidentally destroying them.  Set one on fire.  The second one got dunked in a cauldron full of who knows what.  Another one was left out in the rain.  My Gran got fed up and just gave me a pair of pajamas with teddy bears on them.”

Draco smiled warmly, and Neville’s expression faltered.  Draco looked down.  “Mine was just gone without explanation my first break home from school.  I don’t think I ever slept as well again.  It’s probably why I cuddled against you.  My body remembered.  I’ll, uh, try to stay on my side from now on.” 

Neville shrugged.  “I don’t mind.  I’m betting you’re also cold from being next to the window.  So if you end up next to me again, I won’t take it personally.”

Draco bit his lip.  “Okay.  Thanks, I guess.”  He tried to tell himself that he won’t deliberately scoot over there once Neville was asleep, but he knew it was a foregone conclusion.  “Um…well.  Goodnight, then.”

Neville stared at him for a few moments, and what he was thinking, Draco couldn’t even fathom.  “Goodnight, Draco.”  Bloody hell, it sounded almost sultry the way he said it. 

Neville closed his eyes, still facing him, and wasn’t that a wonder.  Draco would have turned away, feeling too vulnerable.  But he forced himself to stay facing Neville, and closed his eyes, too.  He waited and listened to the sound of Neville’s breathing slowing down, a sign of deep sleep.  He waited another 20 minutes before he crept over to Neville’s side and curled around him.  He was asleep within seconds. 


	3. Are met in thee tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been listening to Order of the Phoenix and reading the chapters about St. Mungo's has me realizing that magical maladies and treatments are wayyy different than with muggles. Mrs. Weasley was appalled at the very concept of stitches. Condoms would probably be looked at the same way, and I didn't feel like woo wooing a wizard equivalent. Let's just pretend that STDs either don't exist for wizards, or are not needed to be dealt with in the heat of the moment. Wouldn't that be a tender world?

Harry couldn’t sleep.  He kept thinking of Luna.  Of his failed relationship with Ginny.  Of the loneliness he could never seem to shake even when there was a house full of people.  He heard a thump out in the hallway.  He glanced down and saw no light creeping under the door.  In his work as an Auror, he’d learned to become suspicious of any noises outside of the ordinary.  Most folks would use their wands to cast a light so they could see going down an unfamiliar corridor.

Harry quietly slid out of bed and eased open the door to his bedroom.  He heard a soft shuffling very nearby.  He squeezed his eyes into slits and hissed, “Lumos!” His wand burst with light, illuminating a figure in the hallway.  Without a sound, the figure whipped around, fists raised.  Harry blinked.  It was Luna, and she wasn’t holding her wand.  Something about her stance seemed absurd, and then he realised what it was – wizards and witches very rarely used hand to hand combat, relying too much on their wands. 

Harry smiled fondly, and tapped one of her fists with his finger.  “So which muggle-born taught you fisticuffs?”

Luna relaxed her stance and lowered her hands, an answering smile on her face.  “Hermione.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up.  “Hermione?  Really?  I can’t see her as the type.”

“Her uncle is a boxer.  He taught her because he thought girls should be able to defend themselves.    Apparently in the muggle world, women are treated as inferior because they’re not as physically strong.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s different when you don’t have a wand to knock someone on their arse.”  He looked around the hallway.  “Come in here a sec,” he indicated his room with a jerk of his head.  Luna followed him into his room. With a flick of his wand, he turn the lights on by half.  “Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb anyone with our talking.”

Luna smiled sheepishly.  “Speaking of disturbing anyone, I guess I made too much noise in the hallway.  Sorry, Harry.”

He shook his head.  “No, it’s fine.  But why didn’t you have your wand so you could see?”

She shrugged.  “I didn’t think I needed it.  I just went to the kitchen to have a snack.”

Harry huffed out a laugh.  “Clearly being an Auror has made me paranoid.  I don’t feel safe if I go even two feet without my wand.”

Luna tilted her head.  “It’s good that it made you paranoid, because you really aren’t safe as an Auror.”

Harry leaned against a wall and sighed.  “You sound like Ginny.  She doesn’t like that I chose this path.  She understands why.  But she admitted that she hoped when the war ended and everyone was safer in general, that she could stop feeling anxiety for me all the time.  Then I became an Auror and it’s become my every day life for the forseeable future.”

Luna looked down.  “I can see that it would be hard on a relationship.”

Harry pursed his lips and felt an ache at the back of his throat.  “Kingsley told me that it’s rare for Aurors to have relationships, unless the other person is an Auror as well.”

She looked back up at him, and his breath caught as he realised how close they were standing.  “Rare, but not unheard of I’m sure.”

Harry swallowed and then asked, “Would you ever date an Auror, knowing how dangerous their job was?”

Luna looked down again, a tiny smile curving her mouth.  “As you are aware, I have a different outlook on life than most people.  My mother died doing something that she loved, and though I wished I had longer with her, I didn’t resent her for taking the risks that she did.  My father was always dedicated to the Quibbler, even though it sometimes made him and I a target – especially when Voldemort came back.  It was only when I was taken by the death eaters, that he sacrificed his principles – sacrificed you and Ron and Hermione - because he couldn’t bear to lose me.  I don’t want to live like that.  I want to live my life as authentically as possible, and I want that for my loved ones as well.”

Harry felt something warm in his chest at her words.  “I’m afraid that Ginny has begun to take after her mother.  Mrs. Weasley was always so afraid of her loved ones dying.  I saw it with my own eyes when a bogart scared her by taking the shape of them dead on the ground.  She was always trying to protect them, stop them from taking risks if it would keep them safe.  With the death of her brother, Ginny has become the same way.  And I understand, truly I do.  There’s nothing wrong with that point of view.  It’s just not compatible with my life.”

Luna looked up at Harry again, her eyes filled with empathy.  “You broke up, didn’t you?  That’s why she’s not here tonight.”  Unable to speak, Harry nodded.  Luna put her hand on his arm.  “I’m so sorry.”

Harry put his hand on top of hers, and he was slightly surprised by how warm her hand felt.  She was so ethereal, with her pale skin and silvery hair and eyes.  He had fancifully imagined her as some sort of ice goddess.  But she wasn’t.  She was flesh and blood and warm.  He had a fleeting thought of burying himself in her warmth, and he shivered. 

“I should let you get to bed, Luna.  This is the second time tonight you’ve had to listen to someone pour out their heartbreak to you.”

Luna smiled and squeezed his arm.  “You and Draco are so different.  He was with Dean three months and he’s like a volcano of emotion spilling out everywhere.  You were with Ginny for years and you’ve been suffering in silence.  I’m glad I could be here for both of you.”

Harry let his thumb skim across the back of her hand, feeling a little thrill when she seemed to suck in a breath.  “I’m glad you’re here, too.  And you know you can lean on me too, if you need it.  Like if you wanted to talk about the situation with Neville.  It couldn’t have been easy to keep a secret like that.”

Luna gazed up at him, and there was something…anticipatory…about her.  “I do want to talk to you about that.  Perhaps tomorrow?”

He nodded.  “Tomorrow, then.”  He knew this was his cue to let go of her hand, but he was having a bit of a hard time with that. 

Luna looked down at their hands, and then back up at him.  With her other hand, she reached up to cup his face, then went up on her tiptoes to kiss him next to his temple.  “Goodnight, Harry.”  Her nose brushed against his ear and he was unable to suppress a shiver.  She gently pulled her hand out from under his and slipped out the door before Harry could say another word.

Harry wanted very much to stop her from going.  He was starting to suspect that Luna wouldn’t be at all adverse to a kiss…or more.  But he knew it was much too soon.  The breakup with Ginny was too fresh, and Luna deserved to be more than a warm body to chase away the loneliness.  Harry went back to bed and slid beneath the thick duvet.  He always had a difficult time with being patient, but he felt in this case that his reward would be something special and beautiful.

*

Neville gradually came awake to a strange noise in his ear.  He realised after a moment that it was Draco, and he was whimpering.  Neville’s eyes flew open.  A nightmare.  He grabbed his wand from under his pillow.  “Lumos,” he whispered.  Neville looked over at Draco, and what he saw confirmed his suspicion.  Draco was curled up next to him, no longer cuddling against him as he had been.  He was trembling, his eyes closed and his face a mask of terror.  He was also making jerky movements, and Neville looked down.  Draco was using his hand to rub and scrape at his dark mark. 

Words were forming on Draco’s lips.  “No, please.  I don’t want to.  Please don’t make me.  It hurts.  It _hurts_.”

Neville turned on his side to face Draco.  He began speaking in a soft voice.  “Draco, wake up, you don’t have to be afraid anymore.  You’re safe.  Shhhh, no one’s going to hurt you.  I’ll protect you.”  He kept on in this manner for another minute, and he could see some of Draco’s movements become less agitated. 

Neville took a chance and gently placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder.  Draco jerked a little in surprise, but then started to relax.  Neville ran his hand up and down Draco’s arm, continuing to whisper words of comfort.  Draco started to unfurl his limbs, and Neville shifted closer to him, offering himself as something warm and solid.  Draco took his offer, wrapping himself around Neville and holding tightly.  He was breathing heavily, and the puffs of air caused goosebumps against Neville’s neck.     

Neville circled his arms around Draco, rubbing his back and making soothing noises.  Eventually the trembling ceased altogether, and his breathing went back to normal.  Neville could feel Draco relaxing in his arms.  “Thanks, Nev,” Draco murmured against his neck and then sighed, making the goosebumps creep up to his scalp. 

Before Neville could answer, he mumbled some more.  “So brave.  My…hero.”  He sighed as he said it, but Neville stiffened at the word.  That bloody word.  _Hero_.  Draco went on, “So kind.  Gentle.  _Soft_.  Mmm.”  Neville realised Draco wasn’t awake, but talking in his sleep.  He felt warmth uncurl in his chest at the words.  That was how Draco saw him?  It was certainly more accurate than _hero,_ and took some of the sting out of his use of the dreaded word.

Neville thought about how Draco had been scratching at his dark mark.  He supposed that it was possible Draco viewed his actions as contributing to Voldemort’s demise, which in turn freed him from his servitude.  In that respect, Neville could grudgingly see that Draco might see him as his hero.  But he hasn’t treated Neville with anything approaching worship, and also apparently saw these other aspects of him. 

Neville had to wrap his head around this new information about what Draco thought of him.  The concerns that he’d shared with Luna all seemed to be without merit.  Could it be possible that if he did ask Draco out, he would yes?  And it could blossom into something special?  Neville found that for the first time since he realised his attraction to Draco, he didn’t feel anxiety.  Rather he was overwhelmed with tenderness and a fragile hope. 

Also, it felt really, really good to have Draco in his arms.  Almost too good.  Neville stilled his hands, concerned that what was meant to be a comforting gesture could become more.  Draco gave a little noise of protest.  And just like that, Neville felt flooded with heat and a keen awareness of the fact that he was in bed with his arms around a man he found incredibly desirable, their bodies flush together.  Neville could feel his cock hardening, and this was _so_ wrong. 

He wasn’t sure what his next move should be.  Disentangle them, which would likely jostle Draco awake and he would want to know what the hell was going on – probably even see it for himself?  Stay where he was and try his hardest to will away his erection – probably unsuccessfully?  Draco chose that moment to start rubbing _his_ hand up and down Neville’s torso.  That made the decision for him. 

Neville unfolded his arms from around Draco and then reached back to grab Draco’s hands and pulled them away from him.  Once free, Neville scooted back to the edge of the bed.  Sure enough, Draco slowly came awake, his expression morphing from consternation to confusion.  His eyes opened and he blinked until he was more awake.  He turned his gaze to Neville.  “What…what’s going on?  What happened?”

“You were having a nightmare.”

Draco looked embarrassed, and then confused.  “I don’t feel like I usually do when I just had a nightmare.  No racing heart, no sweating.”

Neville looked down.  “I…uh…I comforted you.  Said a few soothing words.  It calmed you down.”

Draco’s eyes widened, and his cheeks turned pink.  “Oh. Thank you.  So what was it that woke me up?”

Neville swallowed.  “I was…um…holding you in my arms and…uh…”  He huffed out a breath of air.  “I could feel that…um…I just didn’t want to behave inappropriately, so I moved out of your reach.

Draco looked at him bewildered for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. “Behave inappropriately?”

Before Neville could think of a way to explain what he meant, Draco reached over and cupped his hand over Neville’s still-hard cock.  Neville gasped and shoved Draco’s hand away.  “Bloody hell, Malfoy!”

Draco’s expression was triumphant.  “I was right!  You are gay.”

Neville huffed, still stunned that Draco had grabbed him like that.  “Yes.  Yes, I am.”

Draco stared at him. “And Luna’s acting as your beard, isn’t she?”

Neville rubbed his face with his hand.  “Not…not in the sense that you mean.  Look, it just started out as favour that was supposed to only last one night and it got out of hand.”  He explained how the whole thing with Luna had come about, omitting her reasons for going along with it. 

Apparently Draco knew her pretty well, because he responded, “It’s Harry isn’t it?  She’s got a thing for him.”

Neville gave an apologetic shrug.  “That’s her story to tell.”

Draco waved his hand.  “Nah, it’s him.  And if he’s not a total idiot, he’ll see what an absolute gem she is and ask her out.”

Neville scowled.  “But he’s with Ginny.”

Draco chuckled and shook his head.  “I know I was only in that living room a few minutes, but I noticed that she wasn’t there.”

Neville raised his eyebrows.  “You’re right.  She wasn’t there the whole night.”   He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed.  But he bet Luna had.

Draco gazed at him speculatively.  “So you’ve really not had any interest in dating at all?  Just because you’re afraid someone will ask you out for the wrong reasons.”

Neville tilted his head back and forth.  “Eh, that’s part of it.  I’ve also been a bit preoccupied with figuring out what I want to do with my life.”

Draco nodded slowly.  “Well, I hope whatever it is involves plants.  You do an amazing job at Tilden’s greenhouse.”

Neville felt his heart quicken.  “Yeah?”

Draco gave him a small smile.  “The plants from your section of the greenhouse work more effectively in the potions I’ve been brewing.  I always manage to finagle it so my orders are filled from your lot.”

Neville huffed out a shaky laugh, his neck feeling hot from the compliment.  “If that’s so, how come I never see you pick up an order?”

Draco frowned and looked up at the ceiling.  He seemed like he was gathering his courage to say something important.  “You remember I said earlier there was someone I liked and then I found out they weren’t gay.  It was you, Neville.  I’d developed this stupid crush on you because of how much you changed at Hogwarts seventh year.  You were everything I wished I could be, trapped as I was under Vo…under the Dark Lord’s watchful eye.  You were magnificent in that final battle.”

Draco licked his lips, and Neville shivered as he followed the path of his tongue.  “Even after I thought you were dating Luna, I couldn’t shake it.  It got worse when we were both working for Tilden because I saw the way you were with those plants.  How gentle you were.  I found that even more attractive than your bravery.  I…I avoided you in the hopes of getting over it.”  He huffed bitterly.  “It was why I asked Dean out.  And tried so hard to be a good boyfriend to him.”

Neville saw from the moonlight that Draco’s eyes were shining a little.  “How absolutely ironic that after all that effort, I end up here with you.  And you’re attracted to me, but you have no desire to act on it.”

Neville shook his head.  “Draco, you’re wrong.  The desire has been there awhile now.  I just…look, it’s easy enough to be brave when I’m feeling angry and protective.  But when it comes to my heart, I don’t have the courage.  And you want to talk about irony, the only person I’ve ever felt tempted to give my heart to is the one who used to…”  He stopped, not really wanting to dredge up the past.

Draco grimaced.  “I see.  For what it’s worth, I’m truly sorry for everything I’ve ever done to you.  I don’t blame you for not wanting to take a chance with someone like me.  Let’s just forget this conversation, okay?”  He turned over so that he had his back to Neville, curled towards the wall.

Neville reached out hesitantly and placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder, squeezing slightly.  He heard Draco’s breath hitch.  “How can I possibly forget what you’ve said, Draco?  You’ve made all my fears vanish so that the only thing left is how much I want you.”

Draco turned so that he was on his back, staring up at Neville, a glint of hope in his eyes.  “Really?”

Neville slid his hand from Draco’s shoulder up to his neck, curling his fingers around the nape and using his thumb to skim across his jawline.  Draco’s eyes closed and he made a soft sound.  “I know you just broke up with Dean, but do you think once you get over him that you might consider going out with me?”

Draco’s eyes snapped open.  “Get over Dean?  Sod him!  Any feelings I might have had vanished as soon as he told me about Seamus.  Dean was just as much of a distraction for me as I was for him.  I want you, too, Neville, and I’m not wasting anymore time.”

Draco curved his hands around Neville’s shoulders and pulled him down, lifting his head to press his lips against Neville’s.  Neville sucked in a startled breath.  He felt a bit of déjà vu from when the Hufflepuff boy had surprised him with a kiss, but this was so much more intense.  He’d been dreaming about this particular set of lips for so long.  Neville pressed back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His pulse quickened when he felt the soft slide of Draco’s tongue against his lips.  He opened up, shuddering at the sensation. 

Draco looped his arms around Neville’s neck, pulling him even closer until Neville was on top of him and Draco was hooking one of his legs around Neville’s.  His erection had subsided during their conversation, but it was returning in full force.  He broke the kiss.  “Draco,” he panted, “This is…aren’t we going a little fast?  We haven’t even had a first date.”

Draco’s eyes blazed with desire, and he began running his hand up and down Neville’s torso.  “Please, Neville.  I haven’t had sex in a really long time and I can’t stop thinking about your hands.”  He grasped one of Neville’s hands and placed it over his heart.  “Feel what you do to me.”

Neville shuddered again as he felt Draco’s thundering heartbeat.  “I…yes, mine is going just as hard.  It’s just…I haven’t…”  He swallowed hard.  “I always figured once I started dating, I’d take it slow.  Ease into it”

Draco gazed up at him. “You’ve never had sex, have you?”  At Neville’s silent nod, Draco reached up and cupped his cheek.  “I’m not going to pressure you, if you truly object to sex this early in a relationship.  But if it’s just nerves because it’s your first time…”  He lifted his head and put his lips next to Neville’s ear.  “…I can make those fears vanish, too.”  Draco nuzzled his nose against Neville’s ear, even as his hands slid underneath Neville’s t-shirt and he scraped his thumbs against Neville’s nipples.  Neville gasped.  His cock twitched as Draco dropped his head back down on the pillow and gave Neville a filthy smile. 

Neville swallowed again.  Draco had been right.  Neville’s nerves had vanished and all he could think about was getting Draco naked and sliding their bodies together.  Draco had experience with this, he could work out the mechanics.  Neville swept down for another kiss, and Draco made a triumphant noise in his throat.

Draco tugged at Neville’s t-shirt, and he broke the kiss so he could sit up a little to take it off.  When he saw that Draco was pulling off his own shirt, Neville reached for his wand and whispered, “Lumos” to replenish the orb of light that died out during their talk.  He wanted to see, and the glow from the window wasn’t enough.  Draco’s skin was as pale and soft as the moon bell flowers that grew in Neville’s personal garden.  He bent down and rained delicate kisses along Draco’s collarbone, and felt him shiver beneath his lips.  Draco’s fingers curled into his hair, and Neville felt slightly overwhelmed by the sensation of Draco’s naked skin beneath his. He looked up into Draco’s eyes.  They were so beautiful, a soft dove grey. 

“Merlin, Neville, the way you’re looking at me.  No one has ever…” He breathed out a sigh.  “Come here and kiss me.  Put your arms around me.  I need you to hold me.”

Neville stretched his body up against Draco’s, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his shoulder as he tilted his head for a kiss.  Draco licked into his mouth and Neville moaned against him.  He inhaled slightly when he felt Draco’s hands on his backside, kneading gently.  A moment later, his hands were scooting underneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms, this time skimming over his bare arse. 

Neville felt a little dizzy as all the blood seemed to be going straight to his cock.  Draco was using his grasp of Neville’s arse to push their hips together, causing their cocks to slide together through the material of their pajamas.  Draco was just as hard as he was.  Neville thought of earlier when Draco had so presumptuously cupped his groin, and found that he wanted him to do it again. He wanted to do the same to Draco, but without there being any clothes in the way. 

Draco seemed to have the same idea, because he was now pushing down on the waistband, trying to get Neville’s pajamas off.  It was catching on the head of Neville’s cock, but Draco would not be deterred.  He deftly lifted the waistband away from Neville’s cock, pushing it further down.  His hand brushed against the shaft in the process, and Neville gasped.  Draco gave him a wicked smile and wrapped his fingers around the head, giving it a small twist.  Neville quivered as pleasure shot through him.  It felt so much better than when he touched it himself. 

Draco practically purred as he looked down at Neville’s cock, “Look at the size of you, Neville.  I can’t bloody wait to have you inside me.”

Neville blinked rapidly.  “You…you want me to do _that_ …now?”

Draco slid his hand up and down Neville’s shaft as he kissed him again. “This is your virginity, Neville.  You’ve entrusted your first time to me, and I want us to do it properly.”

Neville took a shuddering breath as Draco began nuzzling his neck, taking a delicate bite.  “But um… _oh_ …ah…wouldn’t that mean you’d be buggering me?”

Draco took his hand off Neville’s cock, and oh wasn’t that disappointing, and began to maneuver his own pajama bottoms down.  “Doesn’t really matter who does who and I much prefer to bottom.”  He smirked up at Neville.  “A bossy one too, just to warn you.” 

He slid the pajamas the rest of the way down his legs and kicked them off the bed.  Neville got a proper look at Draco’s cock, which was long and slender and flushed pink.  He exhaled softly.  “But what if I wanted your cock in _my_ arse?”

Draco gave him an amused look.  “Look, I’ll make you a deal.  Spend Christmas Day with me, and in return my present to you will be to give you a proper rogering.”

Neville broke into a grin.  “You want to spend Christmas with me?”

Draco rolled them until he was on top.  He gazed down at Neville.  “There’s nothing I want more.  My parents are…unavailable, and the rest of the Malfoys are rubbish.  I’d probably spend it alone holed up in my flat, otherwise.” 

Neville understood the things that Draco left unsaid.  That his folks were in Azkaban, and that his plan to spend the day with Dean had fallen through.  He cupped the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  “It would be my greatest pleasure if you spent it with me.  And I don’t just mean the rogering.”

Draco beamed at him.  He reached for his wand and straddled Neville’s thighs.  He whispered an incantation that had some viscous liquid ooze out the tip onto his fingers.  He took Neville’s hand and applied some of it to his fingers.  “Okay, I want you to massage me a bit.  Don’t press inside, we’ll get to that next time.  I can’t wait to have those lovely fingers up my arse.  But for now you’re just going to loosen me up a little and I’ll do the rest.”

Neville’s mouth went dry.  Draco was up on his knees, and he wiggled his arse a little.  Trembling slightly, Neville reached between Draco’s legs, his palm brushing against Draco’s balls.  He used his slippery finger to slide past the perineum in search of Draco’s entrance.  Draco’s cock twitched as he found it.  Draco was starting to breath heavily.  “That’s it, Neville, just massage it a little.  Merlin, that feels good.”

Neville did as he was told, but he wanted so badly to press his fingers inside.  Patience, he told himself.  All in good time.  He felt a little overwhelmed by the idea of this becoming a regular occurrence.  Now that he was past the fear that had immobilised him, he intended to make this good for both of them.  He felt the hole twitching under the tip of his fingers. 

Draco put some more slick on his fingers.  “Okay, I’m going to reach back and get my fingers in there.  I want you to wrap that massive hand of yours around my cock and give it a tug.”

Neville was only slightly reluctant to leave the twitchy little hole in favour of gripping Draco’s erection.  His own started to leak as he watched Draco work himself open.  Neville had never seen a more gorgeous creature.  Draco was arching back, eyes closed, his face etched with pleasure.  He was biting back moans and whimpers every time Neville stroked and twisted his hands over his cock.  Neville could see glimpses of his fingers sliding in and out of his arse.  It was the most fucking amazing and beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  At one point he had to grip the base of his cock with his other hand so he wouldn’t orgasm.

After a couple of minutes, Draco brought his hand back around and without warning he was grasping Neville’s cock.  Neville had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting.  Draco slicked up Neville’s erection, and then sidled forward until they were aligned.  Neville’s breath left his body as he realised that Draco was going to impale himself on his cock.  Bloody hell, he didn’t know if he would even last long enough for Draco to get himself all the way seated.

As if sensing Neville’s concern, Draco bent forward and started kissing Neville.  Soft, slow kisses that made his heart flutter.  He felt some of the urgency in his cock subside, and feeling a bit calmer he ran his hands up and down Draco’s torso.  Draco rained kisses along his jawline and temple, nuzzled their noses together.  The intimacy of it made Neville’s heart race and his breath unsteady.

But soon he started to feel the urgency again.  Without really thinking about what he was doing, his hands slid down Draco’s arse and he squeezed at the soft flesh, his fingers inching back towards that twitchy little hole again. 

Draco rumbled out a laugh.  “I guess you’re ready, love.  Time to put that cock of yours to work.”  He sat upright, and Neville’s erection nestled into the crack of his arse.  Draco smirked as he tilted his hips, which caused Neville’s cock to slide along his arse cheeks.  Neville threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, wanting badly for Draco to end this teasing agony.  He heard Draco’s wicked little chuckle as he groaned out his frustration.  

“Look at me, Nev.  I want you to watch as I take you in.” Neville’s eyes flew open.  Sure enough, Draco was starting to lower down onto him.  As the head of his cock pushed past the initial barrier, they both shuddered.  Neville alternated between staring at their bodies joining together, and gazing up into Draco’s stormy grey eyes.  His breaths became pants as the heat of Draco’s body squeezed over him, surrounding him.  It was bloody fantastic. 

“Draco, is there… _oh fuck_ …anything I should be doing?”

Draco gave him an intent look. “Touch me, Nev.  Put those hands on me and touch me like I’m…”  He huffed out a breath as he lowered himself further.  He drew in a shaky breath.  “I want to feel your touch, all over.”  He closed his eyes, as if he had said something deeply personal.

Neville understood somehow what Draco had stopped himself from saying.  He wanted to be touched like he was precious.  Neville began to skim his fingers over Draco’s chest, stroked his neck, rubbed circles into his nipples.  Draco’s face almost looked pained, like he was being taken apart piece by piece.  Neville didn’t know if he was reacting to the fullness of his cock inching it’s way inside of him or the touch of his hands.  Neville caressed the soft skin of his abdomen and Draco looked blissful.  When he was finally fully seated, he opened his eyes and gazed at Neville. 

Neville took his hand and threaded their fingers together.  Draco’s expression melted and he smiled fondly as he took Neville’s other hand and threaded those fingers as well.  Then he lifted their hands and pressed them into the pillow on either side of Neville’s head.  Gazing intently into Neville’s eyes, Draco slowly began to move his hips up and down.  Neville felt like he was being consumed.  “Fucking hell, Draco.  Ah… _ah_.”   

Draco bit his lip as he stared down at Neville, clearly trying not to be too loud.  Instinctively Neville started to roll his hips upward, wanting to go deeper.  Draco nearly bit his lip off as he muffled a scream.  “Yesss…right there, Nev.  Merlin fuck, _yes_.”  Neville realised he must have hit Draco’s prostate.  He continued to roll his hips and Draco started wheezing.  He pulled his hand out of Neville’s and curled it into a fist, stuffing it in his mouth.  Neville used his free hand to caress Draco all over as they continued to thrust into each other.  He could feel Draco’s cock leaking onto his abdomen.  He followed a hunch and curled his hand around it.  The moment he began to stroke up and down, Draco’s face crumpled and he ground out, “Nev!” and gasped as fluid spurted onto Neville’s hand and chest.  Neville stared in shock at Draco coming undone before him.  _He_ had done this.  He had made Draco Malfoy orgasm. 

Draco looked completely wrecked and between that and the spasms Neville felt up and down his cock, it triggered his own orgasm.  He pressed his hand to his lips to suppress his shout, realizing too late that it was the hand covered in Draco’s release.  Somehow the filthiness of it only encouraged his cock to spurt out even more fluid.  Draco bit his lip and smiled in satisfaction.  He collapsed on top of Neville, breathing hard.

Neville curved his arms around Draco and held him tightly, kissing his soft pale hair that smelled of sweat and sex.  Neville would cherish that scent for the rest of his life.  He felt completely vulnerable - hormones flooding through him, his heart feeling like it was beating out of his chest.  Logically he knew that Draco had said earlier that they’d be doing this again, but he couldn’t stop himself from trembling at the idea of this being their only night together.

Draco lifted his head and gazed at him.  Neville saw his own vulnerability reflected back at him and his trembling stopped.  “Come here,” he ordered, and Draco shifted until their faces were aligned.  Neville threaded his fingers through Draco’s hair and pulled his head down for a kiss, sliding his lips tenderly against Draco’s, nipping at his lip until he sighed and relaxed against him.  Neville knew then, without a doubt, that everything was going to be alright.

 

*

 

When Luna went down to breakfast the next morning, she saw a very quiet crowd of people silently drinking coffee and eating muffins.  No doubt they were wracked by hangovers and possibly even wrackspurts.  She took out her spectrespecs to see.  As she perused the group, she froze in amazement when she saw Neville and Draco, who were sitting together. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  She marched over to them.  “Neville!  Draco!  The wrackspurts have disappeared!”

Neville’s eyebrows shot up.  “What?”

Luna took off her specs, and was startled to see that Harry had appeared next to them.  She blushed, thinking of their tete-a-tete the night before.  “Um…uh…”

Draco smirked at her.  “You were saying something about wrackspurts?” 

Luna lifted her chin.  “Yes!  You both have been plagued by them, ever since…”  Well, she couldn’t say out loud that it had to do with their unresolved feelings.  “…almost two years.  But they’re gone!  I’ve never seen an infestation this thoroughly wiped out, unless…”  Her eyes widened.  “Did the two of you…?”  Neville looked away, his face flushed.  “You _did_!  Oh, Neville!  Draco!  That’s fantastic!”

She couldn’t help it, she clapped her hands together.  Harry looked bewildered.  “What?  What did they do?”  She gave him a knowing look.  It took him a moment to catch on, but then he was goggling at the other two.  “You mean you…?  In my house?!?”  He grimaced for a moment, then gave Luna a curious look.  “Wait, are you saying that…that doing _that_ …gets rid of wrackspurts?”

Luna blushed again, her lips curving into a smile.  “Only when it’s a case of true love.”  Draco’s face turned pink at these words and he glanced at Neville, who was looking at him in adoration. 

Luna beamed as she turned to Harry.  He was giving her a speculative look.  “You’ve been telling me for years that I have them,” he murmured. 

She bit her lip, a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach.  “Yes, well, I think you should be more concerned about the nargles.”  She looked above their heads at the sprig of mistletoe.

Harry grinned at her.  “These mistletoe are special-ordered, so they are completely free of nargles.  The only thing getting stolen are kisses.”  With that, he dipped his head and captured her lips with his.  She felt like her brain was short-circuiting and it had nothing to do with wrackspurts. 

The expression on Harry’s face as he pulled back from the kiss made Luna feel very optimistic about the future.  It was going to be a very happy new year, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Merry Christmas! You can find my dreville gushing at dreville.tumblr.com. I occasionally post lunarry stuff on my main blog, aliasblack73.tumblr.com.


End file.
